


Jesus and the Daleks-A Christmas Tale

by Tangelene



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, inspired by Christmas creche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangelene/pseuds/Tangelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lands in Bethlehem for the birth of Jesus.  But things don't go as expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus and the Daleks-A Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Doctor Who, the Weeping Angels, Daleks, Mary, Joseph, Jesus, or the Three Wise Men. This story is a work of fiction and any resemblance to people or aliens, living or dead, is purely coincidence.

The Doctor lands in Bethlehem for the birth of baby Jesus. But all is not as it seems. As the TARDIS touches down, and the Doctor steps out, he is immediately engulfed in a feeling of doom. Not what he had expected when he decided to pop in on the greatest miracle of the Christian religions.

Unable to figure out where the feeling was coming from, he pulls out his trusty sonic screwdriver and scans the area for imminent threats. As it crosses over the top of the stable in which the baby Jesus lay sleeping, it emits a high pitched squeal.

“Hmmm,” he quietly ponders, “I’ve not heard the sonic make that sound before.”

He circles the building and, as he reaches the back where he has the best vantage point, he sees it. The Angel up on High. It is weeping…

“Don’t blink,” he shouts.  “Nobody Blink!” But no one hears him over the cattle lowing. He races back around front, but it is too late. The three wise men have succumbed to the Weeping Angel’s powers.

“Guess they weren’t so wise after all,” he muses.

Heading in to the stable, he steps in cow dung and gets distracted. Which may have been for the best, as the Angel takes advantage of his lowered eyes and inches forward. Sadly for this Weeping Angel, it has no sense of space and falls off the roof of the stable.

Crash! It shattered as it hit the edge of the stable door. The door splintered but didn’t collapse. The Weeping Angel held its arm out weakly, hoping to grasp something to keep it alive. But there was nothing there to grab hold of.

The Doctor, realizing that the Weeping Angel would do no more harm on this night of nights, he turned his attention to the reason he had chosen this point in history. Mary, Joseph and the baby Jesus. Mary and Joseph were hovering over the manger in which Mary had laid the babe after having wrapped him in swaddling clothes. The looked so serene, just the three of them, in a stable surrounded by livestock.

Mary and Joseph finally looked up from baby Jesus. They had been so engrossed in their baby that everything that was transpiring around them didn’t even register. Or so it seemed at first glance.

The Doctor steps up to the makeshift cradle and peers down at the newborn babe. “That is the ugliest baby I have ever seen,” he mumbles to himself.  
Even as the words are crossing his brain, his screwdriver goes wild. The early warning system he had the TARDIS program into it must have been malfunctioning. Right? The Weeping Angel was no longer a threat, so it had to be a malfunction. Didn’t it? He shakes the sonic screwdriver in an effort to fix the malfunction, but it just keeps flashing and whirring and generally making a nuisance of itself.

Just then, the baby says its first word. “Ex-ter-min-ate.” Then Mary and Joseph join in. “Ex-ter-min-ate. Ex-ter-min-ate.”

A chorus of angel-like beings, having appeared magically atop the stable, begin singing, “Daleks we have heard on high, ex-ter-min-ating everything.”

The Doctor looks around, sure that the Daleks will be popping up from somewhere, soon. But they don’t. It is just these three people…

Baby Jesus then climbs out of his cradle, discarding his swaddling clothes as he does, and waddles over to where the Wise Men had dropped their gifts when they were attacked by the Weeping Angel. From these gifts, the babe brought forth the encasement of a Dalek and climbed inside.

Mary and Joseph, following their son’s lead, did the same. It would seem that the three wise men were not carrying gold, frankincense and myrrh after all, but the makings of the first three Daleks…

Before the Doctor could react, the Daleks disappeared; leaving him standing there, alone, while angels sang the praises of the baby Jesus, King of the Daleks.


End file.
